1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for producing a semiconductor device and, more particularly, to a process for producing a semiconductor device using an anisotropic conductive adhesive layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices have been known in the prior art, in which a semiconductor chip is mounted onto a circuit board by a flip-chip bonding method.
In such a semiconductor device, electrode terminals are provided on a surface of a semiconductor chip to be bonded to circuit patterns formed on the individually separated circuit boards. The semiconductor chip carrying a conductive material such as a solder on a tip ends of respective electrode terminals is mounted onto the circuit board. At that time, the electrode terminals are placed while corresponding to electrode terminal contacts formed on the circuit patterns on the circuit boards. Thereafter, the assembly is heated while maintaining this state so that the conductive material is molten to electrically connect the electrode terminals with the circuit patterns. Then, an underfiller (mainly composed of epoxy resin) is filled in a gap between the semiconductor chip and the circuit boards, and then heated to be cured. Finally, external terminal contacts such as solder balls or lead pins are bonded to lands formed on a surface of the circuit board opposite to the surface thereof carrying the circuit patterns. Thus, the semiconductor device is completed.
The prior art process for producing a semiconductor device described above, however, has a drawback in that the production efficiency is inferior because it requires the underfiller-filling process and the curing process.
In addition, semiconductor chips are necessarily mounted and bonded onto individually separated circuit boards, respectively, which also reduces the production efficiency.
Also, there is a further problem if a paste containing metallic filler therein is used as the conductive material in that the semiconductor chip mounted on the circuit board is liable to move because the paste itself has no adhesiveness.